It is well known to provide a variety of different dispensers for compositions, such as liquid soaps, toothpastes or gels. For example, liquid soaps, toothpastes or gels may be packaged in deformable tubes or pump dispensers which are operated manually to dispense a desired amount of the composition. Some compositions comprise first and second components which are required to be packaged separately, to avoid any reaction between respective ingredients in the two components prior to use. For example, an oral care composition may comprise a first component comprising sodium bicarbonate and a second component comprising a whitening agent such as hydrogen peroxide. When the oral care composition is dispensed, the two components are intended to be dispensed in a particular volume ratio, and subsequently mixed during use. It is important to try to ensure that the two components are dispensed in the desired volume ratio so as to achieve the desired efficacy, active concentration (when an active is on only one of the two compartments) and avoid material waste.
It is known to package some multi-component compositions in deformable and collapsible tubes. However, it can be difficult for the user to ensure that the required dispensing ratio is repeatably and consistently achieved, due to unequal manual pressure being applied to different portions of the tube and to different flow characteristics of the plural components. Consequently, pump dispensers were developed for such multi-component compositions. Such pump dispensers employ mechanical pressure, pressurised gas or electrical motors to dispense the compositions.
Despite these known containers, there is a need in the art for a dispenser for compositions, such as liquid soap, toothpaste or gel, which can repeatably dispense desired amounts, for example equal amounts by volume, of the individual components of dual-component compositions.
There is also a need in the art for a dispenser for compositions which is easy to use, particularly by children and senior citizens.